


A Misfortunate Misunderstanding

by Costa_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I finished this at 2am, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swearing, Text Messages, based of these text messages, idk is there any more tags, punches, weird af nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costa_Cat/pseuds/Costa_Cat
Summary: Keith has anxiety, Lotor is a dick and Lance is just confused and desperate.OrThe one where Keith walks into in something that really wasn't what it seemed but it looked really suscpious and both Lance and Keith don't want to lose each otherBased of off voltron-messenger on tumblr (check her out immediately)





	A Misfortunate Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC IN THE FANDOM HELLO EVERYONE.
> 
> I had a fuck lot of fun writing this and i hope you guys love reading this
> 
> This was entirely based of/inspired by: https://voltron-messenger.tumblr.com/   
> Check her out she's honestly so sweet and you'll join a space family so that's a big bonus. Have fun reading

Keith's pride doesn't stop from admitting he's jealous. Hell, Pidge has had a field day teasing him all about it. He doesn't care. She can call him jealous all she damn wants, he really doesn't care. Keith has every god damn right in very god damn book there is about jealousy to feel this way. He can see the way Lotor looks at Lance, HIS boyfriend. He looks at him like he wants to push Lance against the nearest wall and have right there and then. But the thing that annoys Keith the most is that he's not even being subtle about it. He looks at Lance so openly. Everyone looking at Lotor can tell exactly what he's thinking about and it's driving him fucking insane.

 

The only reason he hasn't confronted Lotor about it is because this alliance between them and the Galra is extremely important and the Galra prince is vital towards it. But Keith couldn't give a fucking damn about that alliance when Lotor is looking at Lance like he's his.

 

Shiro has already given him a talk about being responsible and how he needs to just 'power through' it. Which, at the time Keith thought, as a Paladin of Voltron and one of the defenders of the universe, that he could totally do it. But then he saw Lotor flat out flirt with Lance and let's just say that if Pidge hadn't been there to stop him from doing something stupid they'd have had another war on their hands. One that Keith wouldn't mind fighting.

 

Shiro heard about this and tried to convince him to talk to Lance about it. Something that Keith is absolutely, definitely _not_ going to do. The one thing he can't live without is, obviously, Lance. And he doesn't want his boyfriend to hate him or get mad at him because he can't handle his own jealousy. The other reason he won't talk to him about it is something he is admittedly less willing to talk about. If Lance really isn't interested in Lotor right now then Keith doesn't want to plant the idea in his head. Because why would Lance ever choose him over a fucking prince who has, annoyingly, perfect hair and a skin routine? He just doesn't want to risk losing Lance to someone who is a million times better than him.

 

“Keith? Did you hear anything I just said?” Allura asks him, looking a weird mix between annoyed and worried.

 

“Hm? Sorry did you say something?” He responds sheepishly.

 

Allura rolls her eyes. “I'll tell you when you're more focused. And I'm assuming that'll be when Prince Lotor is no longer in the castle.” She smirks at that.

 

Keith can't help it, he blushes. “What makes you say that?”

 

“I've seen the way you look at him, like you want to murder him. And I've seen the way he looks at Lance.” She explains, a knowing look in eyes.

 

Keith blushes harder. “Whatever.” He mumbles.

 

“If it's any help, if Lotor looked at Shiro like that he'd already be dead. But I'd also go talk to him about it. Which is what you should do. Like right now.” She tells him.

 

Keith just groans. “Ugh no way. I'll take my chances.”

 

“Nope, no way. Go speak to him now. I just had a ten minute conversation with you that you weren't listening to at all. And Pidge, Hunk and Coran have all said similar things happened to them. Shiro even told me you've been lacking in training.” Her tone changed from teasing to concerned and Keith shifts uncomfortably.

 

“Do I have too?” He complains.

 

“Yes, you absolutely do. I want my gossip buddy back.” She insists, smirking slightly.

 

Keith groans but stands up and sulks his way to the doorway. He looks back and Allura shoos him from where she's lounging on her bed. “Go on! Talk to your man!”

 

He rolls his eyes but leaves any way.

 

Despite leaving Allura's room in light-hearted and happy mood, anxiety slowly takes over him with every step. What if Lance gets mad at him for this? What if he feels like Keith doesn't trust him? What if he hates him for this? Or, even worse, what if he realises that Lotor is way better for him? That the Prince can probably make Lance happier than Keith can. What if he loses Lance completely and entirely? Whether it's because he'll choose Lotor over him or because he'll hate Keith for being a pathetic, jealous loser.

 

He almost backs out. In fact he's about to change course back to Allura's room, even though he'll have to deal with that terrifying death glare of hers, when he realises he's outside of their room. He lets out a long sigh. Well, since he's already here he might as well just get this over with.

 

He takes a breath in and pushes the door open.

 

“Hey Lance? I need to talk to you- _oh_ ” Keith trails off when he sees the sight in front of him.

 

Lotor is sitting there, on _their_ bed with his tongue down _his_ boyfriend's throat. The Prince makes a small sound in the back of his throat and Lance pushes him away.

 

“Keith! This doesn't- this isn't what it looks like I swear.” He says frantically, his eyes wide. His hair is also ruffled him and his lips are cherry-red. Something that only _Keith_ is supposed to make happen.

 

“Am I interrupting something? I can come back later.” He says, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

 

“No! Nothing is happening.” Lance says desperately, but Lotor speaks over him.

 

“Yes, you are actually. I'd be a great help if you were to leave us so we can get back to business.” He says slyly.

 

Keith swallows the hurt and regret that threatens to over take him. But he isn't quite as adept when it comes to pushing down his anger. He curls his fists and breaths out sharply. Unfortunately, Lotor notices this and smirks, using it to his advantage.

 

“Are you deaf as well as dumb? Please leave.” He says smugly.

 

“Keith, don't leave. Just stay and let me explain this-” Lance starts but he gets cut-off by the Prince.

 

“Enough.” He snaps and sweeps of the bed. With a self-loving and egotistical smirk, he struts over to where Keith is silently fuming.

 

“Well? On you go. Shoo!” He says, poking him three times, right in the chest.

 

That's when Keith just fucking loses it. He couldn't of stopped himself if he tried. He punches Prince Lotor, the key to an alliance between the Galra and them, right in his stupid fucking face. He rears back, his nose exploding in a fountain of blood. Lotor is furious and Keith can tell he's only seconds away from attacking him.

 

“No need, _your Highness_. I'll see myself out.” He can't help it, he sneers at him before turning around and storming out the room, taking small satisfaction when the door slams shut.

 

He doesn't remember the trip back to his old room, the room he used to stay in before he moved in with Lance. Lance, who is probably laughing with Lotor about how pathetic Keith is. He decides to stop that line of thought before it destroys him.

 

He flops onto his bed, feeling more alone than he's felt in years. His fist, the one he punched Lotor with, aches and he raises tired eyes to examine it. It's bruised and bloodied up and in the back of his mind he registers a dull pain. But he doesn't care. He can't bring himself to care about anything at the moment. He just wants to sleep for awhile, to escape the fact that he's lost Lance. So when unconscious drapes over him he gladly gives in, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

When he wakes up, reluctantly and hours later, he has a shitload of texts on his phone. He groans and rolls over, rubbing the sleep out of his eye and checks his phone. It's 4:30am. Oops.

 

“Oh fuck.” He curses under his breath when he sees the sheer number of texts. He has some from Hunk, Pidge and Allura but most are them from Lance. He opens Allura's first.

 

_**Space Queen:** Hey Keith did you talk to him? _

 

_**Space Queen:** Keeeeeeith?? Don't leave me hanging here._

 

_**Space Queen:** Did it go well like I thought. _

 

_**Space Queen:** Do I have 'I told you so' bragging rights yet??_

 

_**Space Queen:** Ugh you know what I'm pretty sure you guys are like, making out or something._

 

_**Space Queen:** I'll text you later but I demand ALL the details._

 

His stomach twists uncomfortably as he reads the texts. He wishes he could go back in time. Wishes he never entered their damn room. Wishes he never got his heart ripped out and stomped on by a stuck-up prince with stupid hair.

 

He shakes his head and moves onto Pidge's texts.

 

_**Space Pigeon:** Hey look I know it's 3am but like I just had the best thought ever _

 

_**Space Pigeon:** We know aliens are real right?? I mean YOU'RE an alien so obviously. So, since Shiro is literally dating a shape fucking shifter, who are we to say that moth-man doesn't exist??_

 

_**Space Pigeon:** WAIT HOLY SHIT _

 

_**Space Pigeon** : WHAT IF THE ZODIAC KILLER IS A FUCKING ALIEN?? _

 

_**Space Pigeon:** KEITH THIS IS HUGE WHY AM I BEING IGNORED. I KNOW UR NOT SLEEPING UR NEVER ASLEEP AT 3AM_

 

_**Space Pigeon:** what did I do to deserve this honestly_

 

Keith let himself laugh at the texts. And she has a valid point. The zodiac killer could easily have been an alien or something and maybe that's why they were never caught. He files that away to talk to Pidge about later. Still chucking to himself, he moves onto Hunk's texts.

 

_**Gordon Ramsay but nice and in space:** Hey buddy are you okay??_

 

_**Gordon Ramsay but nice and in space:** Lance has been a mess for like hours. And you went to bed at like 12 and you haven't been out since??_

 

_**Gordon Ramsay but nice and in space:** Did you guys have a fight?? Lance isn't telling me anything and I'm like super worried. _

 

_**Gordon Ramsay but nice and in space:** okay shiro said u might be upset and I value my life_

 

_**Gordon Ramsay but nice and in space:** there's nothing scarier than an upset angry keith _

 

_**Gordon Ramsay but nice and in space:** check outside your door i've left food there. I hope you guys make out_

 

_**Gordon Ramsay but nice and in space:** up***_

 

_**Gordon Ramsay but nice and in space:** eh same thing tbh_

 

He's left empty and confused after. Why would lance be a mess? He's the one that kissed fucking Lotor. Is it because he got caught? Or maybe he's annoyed because Keith is upset? Or because he punched Lotor and now Lotor is annoyed with Lance?He isn't making any sense. He just has no idea what's going on.

 

With a sigh, and dread pooling in his stomach, he opens Lance's messages.

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** Hey?? Are you okay? Let me in, we need to talk about this_

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** Please let me in. what you saw was NOT what it looked like I swear_

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** please I don't want to lose you because of fucking lotor_

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** I didn't want that kiss at ALL please you have to believe me_

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** I was literally two seconds away from pushing him off he surprised me that's all_

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** I kicked lotor out my room IMMEDIATELY and I haven't even seen him since_

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** please please answer me we need to talk about this_

 

There's more texts like that, but Keith can't read any more. He's left even more confused and emptier. What if Lance is lying? Even though Lance isn't like that at all, he still can't help feeling that way. He looked like he was enjoying it. Or, did he? Keith doesn't know, he only got a second of looking at his boyfriend kissing someone else.

 

Maybe Lance is just saying that because he got caught? Because he doesn't want to seem like the bad guy? But that's just so _not_ Lance. Maybe he really is telling the truth, that he didn't want it at first but after they kissed he realised that he likes Lotor better. That he'd rather be with him instead of Keith.

 

He groans and rolls over, locking his phone, he places it on his bedside table. He can't charge it, because his charger (and all of his stuff) is in his and Lance's shared room. Ugh. Why won't his thoughts shut up? He needs a break from this. From his intrusive, self-destructive thoughts. So he lets sleep take him once again.

 

For the next few hours he drifts in and out of consciousness. He only wakes up properly when he's physically incapable of going back to sleep. That, and the fact that his phone won't stop buzzing. It's only 9:12am. He wishes he could go back to sleep.

 

**_Lance McClaimed (by me):_ ** _Keith come out of your room!!_

 

He toys around the idea of replying, trying to figure out if its worth the response, and he decides, fuck it, he might as well. How much worse can this get.

 

_**Annoyingly Adorable:** Fuck you, Lance_

 

The response is immediate.

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** please keith i swear lotor kissed ME and i didn't want it at ALL_

 

He wishes he could believe him. He truly does. He just wants to put this all behind them. Keith knows he's being completely ridiculous right now and that Lance isn't like that in the least. But there's this voice in the back of his mind, whispering how Lance is lying. It's twisting his thoughts and dulling his sense of reality. So he does what he normally does when he's hurt and vulnerable. He locks himself in a cold, dark room. If this had been any one but Lance then he would of lashed out. But he can't bring himself too. So, reluctantly, he tells the truth.

 

_**Annoyingly Adorable:** Oh I'm so sure_

 

_**Annoyingly Adorable:** Idk why I didn't see this coming like why would you want me when you could have a prince with gorgeous hair and a skincare routine??_

 

Once again, Lance responds immediately.

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** excuse me???_

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** you honestly think i'd pick lotor over you??_

 

Keith had thought it'd be obvious he's thinking that. Why on earth would Lance ever choose him? He has nothing to gain by doing that.

 

**_Annoyingly Adorable:_ ** _Uh yeah you just fucking confirmed it when I walked into our room and found HIS TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT._

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** I DIDN'T WANT THAT KISS, PLEASE BELIEVE ME_

 

He wishes he could. He really fucking does but that voice is back in his ear, telling him that Lance is lying and that he doesn't really love him. That he's laughing at him right now. That it's all some big joke.

 

He sighs and types out his response.

 

_**Annoyingly Adorable:** How the hell can I be sure you're telling the truth??_

 

This time, Lance doesn't text back straight away. He tries to tell himself that maybe he's gone to the toilet, or maybe he's replying to someone else or maybe this message is just longer than the other ones, but its no use. He can't help but think that Lance is done with him, that he got bored with him and doesn't care any more. Anxiety twists in his stomach until his phone lights up in alert of a new text.

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** because i love you more than earth and rain and the universe we're saving... there's no room in my heart for anyone else, keith. from the moment we met, you ruined me for anyone else. _

 

_**Lance McClaimed (by me):** & for the record i'd take your stupid mullet over lotor's 'gorgeous' hair any day of the week ;)_

 

Keith stares down at his phone and tries not to cry. God, he can be such a fool sometimes. Of course Lance loves him, this proves it. Lance would never want to kiss Lotor. Keith wants to stand and dance. Or scream. He's down for both.

 

 _Ha!_ Keith thinks. _Take that anxiety!_

 

**_Annoyingly Adorable:_ ** _You're such an idiot... but I love you too. Thank you :)_

 

**_Lance McClaimed (by me):_ ** _...I still can't believe you deadass punched Lotor in the face lmfao_

 

He smiles and blushes when he reads that. God, even he can't believe he did that. His fist is still bloodied and bruised but he figures he can deal with that later.

 

_**Annoyingly Adorable:** Is he still here cuz I could go again_

 

And, despite it working out and discovering that Lance absolutely, definitely 100% did _not_ want that kiss, Keith means it. Given the opportunity he would so beat the shit out of Lotor on any given day. But he doesn't need to worry about that. Because Lance loves him. And, quite frankly, that's all he gives a shit about.

 

There's a quiet, tentative knock at the door. He's almost positive it's Lance.

 

His stomach twists, but this time with butterflies and happiness. And he is so ready for this to be behind them. Besides, last night had been the first night in months they spent apart and Keith is very ready to make up for lost cuddles.

 

With a stupid grin on his face he says: “Come in.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys loved that! Leave a kudos or comments of you enjoyed, let me know. I'm toying with the idea of writing a second part but honestly I don't know. 
> 
> My tumblr is dark-meadows, come talk to me! Scream at me or send love. Send me requests too I'm down for it.
> 
> I love you guys. Till next time.


End file.
